


The Beginning of The Rise of Voltron

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: Voltron: The Rise of Voltron is the first episode of the Voltron series. But what if there's an episode before The Rise of Voltron?Shadam is a cannon in the Voltron series now. Keith is briefly implied and this takes place before when Shiro, Samuel, and Matt were on an icy planet collecting ice sample and then being abducted by the Galra in episode one.





	The Beginning of The Rise of Voltron

A meeting was held. Shiro Takashi, Matt & Samuel Holt are being briefed by one of the leading commanders of the Galaxy Garrison.

"What is so important that they have to keep it as a secret from the others?" Adam asked while his boyfriend was putting his uniform on.

"I don't really know. But it has to be something big since they brought one of their best scientists here." Shiro said as he looked himself at the mirror.

Shiro saw his boyfriend still laying down on his bed. Noticing the bite marks and the bruises he left on Adam's neck and shoulders.

Shiro revealed an evil smirk. Very pleased with the artwork that he left on Adam.

Adam saw Shiro smirking and blushed. He brought up the covers that smell like the both of them. 

As Adam tried to cover up his naked self, Shiro walked over to Adam and planted a kiss on Adam's forehead.

"If I was you, I would grab my things and leave. Unless you want one for our commanders to see this," Shiro gently pulled the covers off from Adam, "the beautiful body of yours."

Adam blushed hard and immediately grabbed his things and started to dress back into his uniform as fast as he can.

Once Adam changed into his uniform, he saw Shiro through the mirror laughing at him. Adam just rolled his eyes and continue to look himself at the mirror to see if his uniform was covering up all the hickies that Shiro left from last night.

Once Adam finished covering up the hickies, he couldn't help to wonder why the Galaxy Garrison is holding a secret meeting with Shiro and Samuel Holt. One of the best scientist the world ever had.

Shiro saw that Adam was deep in his thoughts. Shiro walked behind the beautiful guy that was looking into the mirror and hugged him. Shiro placed his chin on Adam's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

"I'll promise to tell you everything once the meeting is over," Shiro said and gently biting on Adam's earlobe.

Adam's knees buckled a bit. "You promised?"

Shiro looked at the mirror and see the beautiful guy staring at him.

"I promised."

~In the meeting~

Once Shiro walked into a room that the meeting was being held, he saw Samuel Holt and a boy...? A boy who looks almost like Samuel Holt... 

'Is this his son?' Shiro thought and greet everyone that was in the room. Including the boy that was staying beside Samuel Holt.

"So you must be the Shiro Takashi?" Samuel Holt asked and extended his hand.

Shiro gladly took Samuel's hand and shook it firmly. 

"Yes, sir. And you must be Samuel Holt."

Samuel chuckled. "That is true and let me introduce you to my son. Matt Holt."

'Well shit. It is his son' Shiro thought quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Shiro. I've heard your one of the best pilot around here." Matt said and shook Shiro's hand.

Shiro nervously chuckled a bit. "Best? Maybe. But I do try my best to become a better pilot every day."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Shiro looked back and saw a female walking into the room with some type of files.

"I'm glad that everyone introduces each other. Now we can get to the point and try to end this briefing as soon as possible. I have to help out on the launching sequence." A lady said.

The lady didn't even bother to state her name nor did one of the three males had to courage to ask for her name.

~Time Skipped~

"Here," she points an image that shows an icy planet that was far from their solar system. "is an unknown planet that we just discovered 3 weeks ago. We already got the green light from the higher-ups and letting us launch you three into space just to collect intel and samples."

The three male nodded in unison and let the female commander continue briefing. The sooner the briefing ends, the more time they have to pack their things and prepare before the launch.

"So, is there any question?" The female commander said as we started to collect all of the files she brought.

"No, ma'am." All three of them said.

"Good. See you guys soon." With that being said, the female commander rushed out of the room and head to a place where she's truly needed.

Shiro bid his goodbyes to the Holts and walked back to his quarters. 

Shiro saw his boyfriend sitting on his bed reading one of the books that Shiro had on his bookshelf.

"You're here early." Shiro smiled and gave a soft kiss on Adam's cheek.

Adam stopped reading and gave a kiss to Shiro's lips. Adam grabs hold onto Shiro and pulled him onto the bed. 

The two cadets giggled and sharing soft kisses with each other and cuddle one another.

"How's the briefing?" Adam asked as he placed his head on Shiro's chest.

"It went well," Shiro said and pulled Adam closer to him and place a kiss on top of Adam's head.

Adam closed his eyes. Loving the body heat that Shiro was producing.

"Was there anything important during the briefing?" 

Shiro was suddenly filled with excitement. And with that, Adam looked up and saw Shiro smiling him. Now Adam can't tell if he was stupid or cute.

"The Galaxy Garrison is going to send me into space with Samuel Holt and his son. Matt Holt." Shiro said.

Adam's eyes widened, "Wait, for what?!?" Adam asked and sat up.

Shiro looked at him softly, "Well you see... The higher-ups selected me to go with the Holts to gather samples and intel of an unknown planet that's out of our solar system."

Adam's eyes were now full of excitement.

"We found an unknown planet?!?!? Do you know what this means?!?" Adam was now bouncing on the bed.

"Umm, I'm going to space...?" Shiro asked in confusion.

Adam's world stopped. 'Urgh, why does he have to look so hot and have no brain? I swear, it's either one or the other.'

"NOOO!" Adam shouted and saw Shiro jumped a bit.

"This means that we are a step closer to figure out if there's another form of life in space!" 

Shiro saw how excited Adam was and he couldn't help to find it very adorable.

"Yeah... Yeah, it does." Shiro said softly to himself while he kept hearing his boyfriend ranting on and on about aliens and the future of communicating with one.

Shiro leaned in and kiss Adam, while Adam squeaked and melt into the soft warming kiss.

 

~Few Hours Before Launch~

Adam was walking down the halls looking for Shiro. He couldn't help but start to worry about it this mission. The Galaxy Garrison announced the world about their new mission. Everyone at the Garrison was supporting and congratulating Shiro, Samuel & Matt. 

Once Adam spotted Shiro in a different uniform, Adam saw Shiro talking to a young cadet who looks very mad at Shiro.

The situation looks to be very personal so Adam decided to wait for a bit before talking to his boyfriend.

After a few minutes went by, Adam saw Shiro hugging young the boy. Adam smiled a bit and now saw Shiro walking towards him.

"Hey, you." Shiro smiled. Shiro looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. There was no one. Shiro immediately kissed Adam and Adam blushed.

"H-hey." Adam smiled and intertwined his fingers with Shiro.

Shiro smiled and pulled Adam into a hug and buried his face in Adam's neck. Adam smiled and hug Shiro back and let a tear to escape from his eyes.

Even though they both were excited about this mission, both Shiro and Adam remember how much they both would miss each other. And Shiro made a promise to Adam that he's going to be back and very careful when he's out in space.

Shiro backed up a bit and saw his boyfriend crying a bit.

"Hey?" Shiro's voice was so soft. Shiro lifted Adam's chin and wiped away a tear that was traveling down on Adam's face with his thumb.

Adam gently closed his eyes and leaned into Shiro's touch. Adam opened his eyes and looked into Shiro's dark grey eyes.

"I'll be back. I promise." And with that, Adam kissed Shiro. He doesn't care if people around them were looking at them kissing. All Adam care is that he wants Shiro to remember how much he's going to miss him.

"Will Shiro Takashi report to the launching station. Will Shiro Takashi report to the launching station." 

Shiro broke the kiss when he heard the announcement. 

"I'll be back." Shiro gave Adam a soft kiss.

"I promised." 

And with that, Adam saw Shiro jogging toward the launching station. 

'Stay safe Shiro.' Adam thought and smiled happily.

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I am so fucking excited and can't wait to see Shiro interaction with his boyfriend and the bonding moment between Shiro and Lance. Lance being bisexual was confirm a long time ago with that Gender, Race & LGBT drawing of Voltron. I wrote down my thoughts about season 7 of Voltron on Instagram. So feel free to take a look ^
> 
> Instagram: booty_bandit_99  
> YouTube Channel: Booty_ Bandit_99 (please note that there's a space between the first underscore and Bandit)


End file.
